Cold Coffee
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: In which Cassie and Dick are near the same age; only a year apart ; Pre -Nightwing. Dick's still the adorable Robin except he's smitten for her. Drabble like, jumps from different ages to show progress.
1. First Cup

**Summary: In which Cassie and Dick are near the same age; only a year apart ; Pre -Nightwing. Dick's still the adorable Robin except he's smitten for her. Drabble like, jumps from different ages to show progress.  
**

* * *

_"I'll wake with coffee in the morning_  
_ But she prefers two lumps of sugar and tea_  
_ Outside the day is up and calling_  
_ But I don't have to be so, please go back to sleep"_

_- Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran_

* * *

**Cassie; 16. Dick's 17.**

She was still, her body completely motionless in his arms. He was asleep, his breathing uneven and distorted. She blinked several times and listened intently to the sound of his breathing. She had been awake long enough to memorize the pattern of his inconsistent breathing. She bites into her bottom lip and shuffled slightly. She wasn't breathing, she was holding her breath in fear of waking him. His body didn't react at all. She shuffled again. No reaction. He was dead asleep, she concluded. She crinkles her nose and counts down from five. She needed to go home and sleep in her own bed. _Five..._She gently unwraps herself from his strong arms. _Four..._She slowly moves away from him..._Three..._She was still moving away but was painfully careful. His body was unconsciously turning to her, looking for the escaping warmth..._Two..._Her eyes widened, seeing his body twitch...she wasn't even out of the bed but she waits until his body is frozen. She relaxes once his body does...She quietly steps onto the icy cold ground and swallows the need for air..._One..._She starts to walk-

She squeals, her heart stopping as a swift arm hooked around her waist and pulled her back to the bed. Dick makes her land on his chest and before she could blink, he flipped himself so he was on top of her. He holds her down by the wrists and flashes a smirk to her. His bare eyes are glinting mischievously. "Where do you think you're going, _little_ girl?" he asks in a playful tone that was taunting her. His hands grip her wrists even more so she couldn't escape.

Her arms struggles to break free but she knows it's pointless when he has her in this position. She pouts at him, her eyes drawing to his. "I need to go home," her voice was stern. She hated that she was the rational, responsible one in this...in this...she didn't know what they had - but either way, Dick should be the one being reasonable, not her. He was older than her. He shouldn't be playful. He shouldn't be laid back.

He dips his face to her and shows her his discontented, disappointed frown. "No," he says firmly, his smirk becoming deeper in shape.

"I have to go," her voice remained leveled despite she was annoyed with him.

He's hearing her speak but he doesn't listen. He already knows what she has to say from her side. Instead, he's kissing her face in a way that he knows that she likes. "Mmhmm," he sighs. _"Mmhmm."_

"I have to go home, Dick."

"Uh_huhh,_" his speech becomes slurred by the second. "Whatever you say..."

"I'm being serious," her eyes were hard. She was irritated by him and the way he was so relaxed with it.

"There's no use though," he counters. He moves his lips to her cheekbones. "You've been touched by a man and she would know easily by the way you smell like me," he laughs.

She rolls her eyes but it was true. When she came home, she had to rush to the shower and scrub his scent off her body before Diana woke up. "Come on, Dick, please stop. You know you never win with this."

"And you know, I would never quit until I get what I want. You kept trying to convince yourself and me that it was wrong but in the end, you knew that I would win." Her body squirmed from the memory of him pursuing her. He had this cocky grin, this arrogant look on his face, even when she reminded him how she wasn't allowed to date. He didn't care. He was persistent and confident. Persuasive. Suave. Irresistible. Simply irresistible for her to deny him. "And I do recall, you couldn't push me away. You liked all the attention I gave you. And you were so eager to kiss me too." He gives her such a sweet, loving smile.

_She remembered the moment he first kissed her, much to her dismay. It was on Christmas day and he was driving her home - her real home. He was the only person that volunteered and Wonder Woman made her accept the ride. There was so much snow that he had to park several blocks and walk her to her doorsteps. Before she could even take a step to the direction of her house, he had pulled out a mistletoe and placed it above her head. She remembered herself shaking her head and laughing but then he gave her puppy dog eyes. To set his captivating face, he reminded her that he did not receive a gift from her, even when she was his Secret Santa. She told him again for the twentieth time that she had switched people and that she had Connor instead. He responded saying that she was still his Secret Santa regardless and that she was supposed to keep his name due to the code of Secret Santa. It ended up in a heated conversation. They ended up fighting - well she ended up fighting while he was calm. And somehow it led to her giving him permission to kiss her. Kissing him or kissing anyone, was not what she expected. The whole idea of kissing was repulsive but when he kissed her, her opinion changed. Kissing him caused a strange sensation in her that she wanted to kiss him back. She wanted to please him in return in the same way he was pleasing her but she was really clueless with kissing. She kept breaking the kiss to ask him if she was doing it right._ "Because I never had a kiss before. I was curious." She blushed, flashes of him answering her question through nods and pulling her back to their first kiss. Her thoughts became sidetracked by his words. She tilts her head up to kiss him.

He smirked. "You c_laim _so_."_

"You were the first person to kiss me," she sighed. "Why don't you believe it after all this time?"

"Because you're too cute not to have a million guys in your life. You deserve to have so many guys to love you."

She felt her cheeks being pumped by blood. That's why she liked him - he could be sweet. Unbelievable sweet. "You're my first guy. And you're worth just that much."

He grins and locks her to a deep, passionate kiss."Do you remember? Because I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember everything." He says through open mouth kisses. She remembered. She remembered all of it too. Her tongue slides out momentarily to answer but he devours her again before she can. She liked the feeling of his tongue meeting her tongue and she liked how he tasted - and how hot his breath was. The only part of his body that was warm was his mouth and the rest was freezing cold. He breaks the kiss and leaves her panting for him, her eyes are wide with confusion. "Do you remember?" he flicks his head back to get his hair away from his face.

"I do." She blinks her eyes for him to show her sincerity. She knows how much he likes how her eyelashes hit her skin when she blinked.

He smiles. His smile was smug. "Mm." He leans down and kisses her again once more. He moves back and stares at her. "Please go back to sleep."

She raised his eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"I like it when you sleep because it's the only time I can have you with me and when you're not trying to leave."

"Stop being sweet."

"I'll never stop being sweet to you."

* * *

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you guys think?  
_**

**_So in my world, they are currently sixteen and seventeen and been together for a year or two. Dick doesn't become Robin until he's seventeen which is later on.  
_**

**_The title is a metaphor crossed with a song._**

**_Next chapters will have them be younger. Tell me if you guys want a chapter of them meeting or a full on chapter of the Christmas that led them being together._**

**_Check out more Wonderwing fics by me! "Paperlove and Birds," "Unusual Love" & sequel "Safe and Sound." and "Possess Your Heart."_**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Second Cup: Coffee Beans

Coffee Beans; First Time He Met Her.

* * *

**Dick is 15, Cassie is 14.**

"There's a new recruit...a _female_ recruit," Wally's voice was sly. "She's pretty cute," Wally nudged him.

Dick rolled his eyes. "What is it with you guys trying to set me up with every new female recruit? I'm just fine."

"But she's very cute." Wally raised his eyebrows.

"And so were the other girls that you guys pushed me to," Dick muttered. The past girls were beautiful but he felt nothing with them. All of them were bland and lifeless. The girls were not even eligible to be compared to Zatanna.

"Dude, you and Zatanna broke up like five months ago. It's time to move on and I swear I think the new girl is the one for you!" his green eyes were sparkling. "Come let's go outside and introduce you to her!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "That's what you said about the last girls you set me up with." No matter how many times anyone tried to make him move on, Dick couldn't. He was still crazy about Zatanna. She was his first girlfriend. His first kiss. The first person other than his best friend that he was able to share his private life to. She more than just Zatanna. She was much more to him, infinite. And no one could ever replace her.

"But this time I actually mean it! She's near your age - only a year apart- and she's even shorter than you. Just an inch or two but at least she isn't towering over you like the other girls! She's absolutely perfect for you! Perfect! And everyone thinks so too! And besides..." Wally paused to nudge Dick out of his room. "Besides, she's been requesting for a certain Boy Wonder to give her a tour...one on one tour."

He stopped Wally from pushing him. "Forget it," Dick collapsed in his bed and pulled the covers up to cover his body. He was tired of how everyone was so desperate to get him to date again. There was no one that could ever fill Zatanna's shoes. "I'm not going to be forced into another set up. Get someone else to give her a tour."

"Come on bro, seriously? It's okay that you're not going along with my plans but at least be nice to the new girl. She was hoping for you to give her a tour. I figured that you would agree so I told her that you would give her a tour. Come on, Robin. She's literally outside with the others waiting for you. Don't let her down."

"Well, tell her I'm sorry then." He didn't care that he was being rude. He was tired of countless months of being forced to every other girl that took a step inside the Cave. "And have someone else to do it."

"Robin!" Dick could feel Wally glaring at him. "Come on!"

"No. I want to sleep! I'm tired of this!"

"Come on Rob-

"No."

"Fine." Wally sighed. He didn't scream. His answer was rather a weak whisper. He knew that Dick was tired of the arranged dates and needed to be left alone.

* * *

Three hours passed but during that time, he didn't sleep at all. He was guilty for not giving a tour to the new girl. Wally said that she requested him - and Dick should have been nice to her at least. He spent hours staring at the ceiling, waiting for something to pull him away. The sound of cluttered footsteps pulled him out of his room. He was sure that the new girl had returned. He realized that he should have the courtesy to at least greet her and apologize for being unable to give her a tour. He made his way to the living room, his hands in his pockets. Everyone was there, gathered around and talking. His eyes became mesmerized by a new face. He had never seen anything so beautiful before. He stood there, a great distance from everyone, and stared at her in amazement. Every thing about her - every little thing - down to the last detail was...was...he couldn't help but to be enamored by her. Long, pale blonde hair framed her heart shaped face - giving dimension to her cheekbones and dimples - and the combination of her fair, creamy skin and ocean blue was unlike anything he had ever seen. _Perfect,_ he thought. _Perfect, just perfect. She was perfect._

"Oh, you're here," Wally went up to Dick and smiled. His smile was lopsided and rather disinterested.

"Who is she?" Dick asked, his eyes did not leave her.

"Wonder Girl, aka, Cassie."

He blinked several times. "Cassie?" he felt his lips curving to a smile. He liked the way it felt saying her name. Sweet, her name sounded so sweet._ Cassie_, he said her name again in his mind. _Cassie._ He liked the sound of her name in his mind.

"I told you," Wally's voice was low. He was smirking with pride. "I told you she was cute and that you would like her."

"Cassie," he breathed her name out again in a soft tone. He was barely listening to Wally. He was putting all his attention on her. She looked up at him and flashed him a shy smile. She had this smile...this smile that made every feature on her face look like that they smiling...Her dimples were so visible - a visible sign that she enjoyed him looking at her. He felt his own smile turning into a smitten grin. She's perfect for him, he knew. He felt his heart starting to beat for her.

"I bet you regret not giving her a tour, huh?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!  
**

**If you guys got any requests for drabbles for this story, tell me in your review :D**


	3. Third Cup: Peppermint Mocha

Third Cup: Peppermint Mocha: Christmas

* * *

_Dick is 16, Cassie is 15_

_Setting: Two weeks before Christmas_

**Dick**

All the energy he had died out and so did his smile. Artemis. The paper said Artemis. Not Cassie. Don't get him wrong, he liked Artemis but not in that way . She was his good friend but Cassie...Cassie...he wanted Cassie. He was hoping to get Cassie and he was hoping to be her Secret Santa. He looked around and studied each member's face and their reactions to the strip of paper that they had randomly picked. Artemis had a satisfied smirk and Megan looked happier than usual while the others had pokerfaces. He took a deep breath and frowned even deeper. "So..." he breathed out, forcing an enthusiastic smile on his face. "Everyone got someone else's name and not theirs?" he looked directly at Wally.

So did everyone.

Wally raised his arms, exasperated that the team would even think something so petty like that. "_Surreee,_" Wally rolled his eyes. "I have my name - wait no, my name isn't a girl's name."

"Just checking," Artemis winked at him.

Wally winked back. "Whatever you say, babe."

Dick felt himself cringing at the sight of his friends flirting. The group dispersed into small, separate groups and they started talking to their small group in confidence. Dick looked around and found Cassie standing by herself. She's dressed in her Wonder Girl clothes and had a white hoodie over. The material looks so thin and worn out. He wondered...he wondered if she was cold or not. It was freezing...yes...she probably was cold but she wouldn't say it. His eyes clicked and he started to notice a change in her stance. Something was troubling her. She was staring blankly at her sheet of paper. She looks shocked...maybe...maybe she wanted him but got someone else... He felt all the energy being revived and his heart beating like a hummingbird. _Talking. Talking to her. That'll be nice_, he thought. Dick quickly went to Cassie - or rather jumped in front of her and gave her a smile. Boo!" he exclaims. She responded to the sudden outburst with a gasp. He snickered. "Sorry," he says earnestly with a neutral smile. He puts his hands behind his back and clutches onto his paper. "So...who'dyouget?" he asks so quickly that his words are squished together and condensed into a single phrase.

She raised her eyebrow and blinked."What?" she shook her head, showing him that she didn't comprehend. "I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?"

"Who'd-you-get?" he asks, toning his speech down but his words still came out slurred and haste. His eyes became transfixed by the paper in her hands.

She laughed. "Why do you want to know?" her eyes are sparkling. He liked it when she laughed. He liked it when she smiled. He even liked it when she was mad or upset because she had this cute pout - this very cute pout - the kind that you just want to kiss.

"Just 'cause." He's nearly hopping. He wanted to tell her the reason but he couldn't. Just 'cause. She's too adorable. Just 'cause. She's too cute for her own good. Just 'cause. She isn't the kind of girl to push away. Just 'cause. She completes him. Just 'cause...Just 'cause...

"Well like you said, it's supposed to be a secret," she taunted him. She rolls the paper and tucks the paper in the pocket of her hoodie.

He snapped his fingers. "Darn!" He did say that. But that was his boy scout, troll side speaking. The rules didn't count when you like someone. "Well!" he takes a step closer to her. He wasn't going to let her walk away without having a second chance of learning who she has. "We're pals right?" he grins.

She shook her finger at him and flashed him a teasing look. "But you specifically said that it would ruin the whole meaning of Secret Santa. Like you said, it wouldn't be fair."

She's outright meant for him, he automatically thought by the way she said her answer. He liked a girl that wasn't afraid to joke around or mess with him. "Well played." He claps in an exaggerated manner. "Well played." He watched her go towards Artemis and Megan. He liked the way she carried herself. Very...very...Cassie like. He couldn't explain it but he liked everything about her. There was something distinct about her. He liked that. He liked that. He was going to find a way of getting her and he meant on relationship terms.

* * *

**Kaldur**

"So what is the meaning of this?" Kaldur chuckled. "Why are we outside the Cave and in the freezing snow when everyone's inside all nice and warm?" His eyes softened at the Boy Wonder. Robin was nearly jumping out of skin.

"Do you have Cassie?"

"What do you mean?" he knew exactly what Robin meant. Robin wasn't exactly private with his feelings when he liked a girl. Everybody knew that Robin liked Cassie. Even Cassie herself.

Robin slapped himself on the head. "Do you have Cassie for-

Kaldur chuckled. "I know what you mean." Kaldur placed his hand on Robin's tensed shoulder.

"Well do you?" the young boy looked up at Kaldur with a hopeful smile.

He smirked and shook his head. Young love. It was especially amusing when it was Robin. Things were always amusing when it was Robin. "I would answer but I do recall -

"Kaldur!" Robin's face started break. Kaldur could tell instantly that Robin had been secretly taking each member one by one in private and asking if they had Cassie. It was evident by Robin's sudden irritably that he was being teased by each member. "You're the last person that I would think to mess with me!"

"I'm sorry," he suppressed a chuckle. He couldn't control himself. It was amusing to get into Robin's mind. "But weren't your rules-

"Forget the rules!" Robin, out of spite and frustration, kicked a fallen leaf from landing on the bed of snow.

He shook his head and laughed to himself. "Yes, in fact I do."

Robin turned around before Kaldur could even blink. "Really?" Robin jumped and stood before Kaldur.

Kaldur smiled warily and nodded. "Yes." Without saying anything else, they exchanged papers.

"Thanks Kaldur!" Robin grinned.

"So...what are you going to get her?"

Robin's face became unreadable. "That's a surprise." He pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing but his laughter was slipping out. "It's a surprise."

"To be fair, since we switched people, you should tell me."

Robin smirked and cackled. "But that would ruin the code of Secret Santa."

* * *

**Cassie**

"Hey, Megan, can we switch papers?" Cassie asked, trying to sound emotionless. She swirled around in her stool, watching Megan prepare dinner. Tonight, Megan was making something different. Tomatoes. Raw fish. Raw chicken wings. Mushrooms. A whole rack of spices and herbs. Diced bread. Mustard. Vinegar. Bean sprouts. Cassie didn't know what it was but she knew it should be... _interesting. _Whatever it was, Cassie was going to eat it because food is food.

Megan looked up from her cookbook. She raised her eyebrow and dropped her wooden spoon. "Why?"

Cassie felt her ears burning. "Because," she rasped. " Just because."

"Why?" Artemis entered the kitchen and joined the conversation.

Cassie felt her face flushed from discomfort. She didn't know what to tell them. It seemed simple in her head but actually coming out and telling them...She didn't know it could be this difficult. "Because...I don't know."

Artemis smirked. "Who'd you get?"

"Robin," Cassie mumbled.

Megan's eyes widened. "Really?" she clasped her hands together. "That's so cute!"

Cassie raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

Artemis tapped Cassie by the shoulder. "I didn't think I would have to clarify this to you but he likes you. Really_ likes_ you."

Cassie's ears were burning hot. Of course, Cassie knew. Robin didn't hide his interest in her but it was uncomfortable to hear it from other people. "I know," she swallowed.

"It's just so cute!" Megan held Cassie by the wrists. "You being randomly getting paired with Robin. It's fate!"

"It's not like I like him or anything." Cassie took a step back and shifted away from both of them.

"Why not?" Artemis raised her eyebrow.

Wasn't it obvious? Cassie wasn't interested in him. The most she saw him was a close friend but other than that, that was it. "So-so Megan," she continued. Cassie didn't want to discuss her reasons. She knew that all of them, every single member wanted her to be with Robin but she wasn't interested. Well...the truth was she never thought about it before but she didn't want to start because she wasn't allowed to date. "Can we switch?"

"Why?" Artemis laughed to herself. "Since you're his Secret Santa, it will be easy to get a gift for him."

Cassie felt her heart beating. "I'm scared to ask, but why?"

"You can give yourself to him. He's been asking you for quite a while."

She blushed. He would. He would. "Artemis!" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"He has," Megan giggled. "A few weeks before his birthday, he asked me what he wanted and..." she stopped to let Cassie fill in the blanks. Artemis made it worse by making kissing sounds.

Cassie shook her head. "It's not going to happen and besides I'm not allowed to date."

"But if you were allowed though...would you?" Artemis smirked.

Cassie blushed harder. She was speechless.

"Face it, you do like him," Artemis and Megan both said.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

Okay...maybe she did sort of liked him...and maybe she did like it when he gave her special attention. And maybe she thought it was cute that he was persistent - but it was now and then. ONLY now and then. "No I don't."

Artemis scoffed. "You keep on saying that but the answer's on your face."

Cassie only blushed harder.

* * *

**Cassie**

**Time: Christmas.**

The adults were sitting in chairs while the team was sitting on the floor, in a huge circle, exchanging gifts. It was tradition for the children - or rather teens since no one was a child with the exception of Billy; for them to do Secret Santa. The adults didn't partake on the tradition but they did give each child a gift afterwards. Even though Roy was past eighteen, the adults gave him a gift anyway. Cassie sat in between Kaldur and Conner. She knew that Robin wanted to sit next to her - and she knew it was going to be like that forever - she didn't mind it though- but today, she wanted to be away from him after the painful conversation with Artemis and Megan. She did her best not to look in his direction. She didn't want to see his disappointed face. He was like a puppy and she knew she would cave and sit next to him if she got herself caught with from his puppy dog pout.

"Your turn Cass," Wally said, handing her the huge Christmas bag.

She took the bag."Thanks-

She became pale. Everyone was staring at her with huge smiles. She raised her eyebrow but ignored it. She found her present in the bag and placed it on her lap. It was a standard box - the kind you would see at a department store for clothes. The box was wrapped with white wrapping paper that had ivory lace polka dots and it was held together by a turquoise ribbon. She frowned, feeling a million eyes and a million smiles on her.

"Well!" Megan squealed. "What are you waiting for?" she urged. "Open your present!"

"I'm waiting for you guys to stop being weird." Even Batman had a slight smile on his face. Something was going on, she knew. She wanted to run away and hide. No good can come from this. No good.

"Just open your present!" Artemis nudged her. Artemis was irritated for waiting so long.

She stole a quick glance at Robin. It made sense now why he wanted to know who she got for Secret Santa. She muttered underneath her breath so softly that Conner couldn't hear what she was saying. What were the odds of them getting each other for Secret Santa? Good thing she switched people because if Robin knew...he wouldn't let it die. He would roll on the floor and laugh his heart out. He would use it as a way to convince her to be with him. She sighed. There was nothing she could do. She took her time unwrapping the box but eventually the box was unwrapped. All she had to do was to open the lid.

She wanted to go hide.

She didn't like everyone looking at her.

She swallowed her thoughts and lifted the lid. She found tissue paper to her relief. Some more time to stall. She didn't want to know what he got for her. She was afraid to know but she had no choice. Her fingers peeled off the layers of thin turquoise tissue paper. "Wow," she blinked several times.

The whole team leaned in to see what was inside of the box. It was hooded jacket. She lifted it and looked at it. It was the color of the prettiest gray - the material was so soft - almost velvet. She loved the jacket. Despite her mother being an archeologist, they couldn't afford much and she and her mother were too proud to accept any charity."Thank y-you," she stuttered, her cheeks red. "Thank you - whoever g-got this for me."

"There's more," everyone said in harmony.

"What?" she looked down and found another folded jacket in the box. Oh geez. She held the second jacket. It was a coat - a long white coat with black double breasted buttons - she exhaled. She knew that this must have cost a lot of money - this coat alone."Thank-

"There's more," they said again. They were amused, with smug faces.

"You give him too much allowance," she heard Diana whisper to Batman.

Robin was snickering. He was enjoying this a little bit too much.

She wanted to kick him for making her the center of something. She pulled out the third item - it was a light pink sweater - a knitted woolen sweater. She looked down and found the box to be filled with nothing but folded notes. Geez. She didn't know what to do first - thank the fool or sock him for making her suffer the embarrassment.

* * *

**Dick**

He felt his eyes burning. Artemis - Artemis told him the other day that Cassie was his Secret Santa - but she switched to get Conner. Dick knew that she switched because of the gift that she gave to Conner. She gave Conner a scrapbook of mementos, letters, and photos of her time with Conner. Dick frowned. He thought...he thought...he thought Cassie liked him. Artemis said that Cassie did but she switched to get anyone but him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He sat by himself, ignoring everyone opening the gifts that they got from the adults. He hugged his legs and stared at the floor. He wanted to cry. He had this feeble idea that maybe...they would be a couple on Christmas. He knew it sounded silly but he desperately hoped for it to come true.

"Robin."

He knows the voice anywhere. Bruce. He looked up. "Yeah?" he asked. He wasn't in the mood to smile.

Bruce went sat down in front of him."You haven't opened your presents yet," Bruce's voice was firm and encouraging.

"I'll open them later," he bit his lip. He tried to look like he wasn't bothered but he was.

"I suggest you open the present I got you." Dick's eyebrows knitted. "Yes, right now. Right now at least." Bruce picked up his present and gave it to him. "I'm sure you will like your gift."

Dick bit his lip. "Okay." He opened the gift but he raised his eyebrow; puzzled by what was inside. Usually Bruce gave him money or gadgets or if the latest piece of technology but this was different. This was unexpected of Bruce. The only thing inside was a mistletoe. He shook his head. "I don't understand, Batman."

"Well it'll make sense when Diana gives you your present and that will be in..." Bruce looked at his wrist watch. "Five...four...three...two...o-

"Cassie!" Diana said calling for her to come to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Cassie asked, rushing to her.

"Your mother just phoned me and she wants you to come home right away."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow. By the look on her face, Cassie did not see this coming. "I thought she was at a meeting-

"I guess her plan changed," Diana shrugged.

"But it's a two hour drive from here -

"I know and it's also snowing so I suggest someone to take you home." She glanced at Dick and gave him a secret smile.

Dick grinned. Now he knew_ exactly _what the mistletoe Bruce had given him was for. He turned to Bruce and grinned wider. "Best gift ever."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: another reminder, drabbles in this fic will be out of order.  
**

**Still debating over the next drabble if it should be Pre-Christmas (where Dick is trying to find a way to talk to her/get her to like him) or Post-Christmas (when they are dating/first date/puppy love Dick/etc).**

**Check out "Tell Me You Love Me" it's a collection of random YJ ships (go look for it on my page because I change the characters often). So far it has Wonderwing, Traught, Bruce/Zatanna, and more to come like Wonderbird.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Fourth Cup: Chocolate Sprinkles

**Fourth Cup:** **Chocolate Sprinkles:**

**Planning and Kisses  
**

* * *

He moved back with a grin. "W-wow," he said, out of breath. She was out of breath too and it made him grin even wider to know that she enjoyed kissing him. They kissed - they just kissed. He kissed Cassie - the girl of his dreams - and she was a great kisser. He felt like he was on top of the world.

"You can say that again," she breathed. She couldn't believe she did that. Kiss him. It was her first kiss too - Robin - Robin, he was her first kiss. There was nothing wrong with Robin but to have him as her first kiss...well...he wasn't exactly what she had in mind...

He smiled at her, smiling as a sign of thankfulness and gratitude. She didn't like how he was overjoyed. "Best present you could ever give me," he reached for her hand.

"What are you doing?" she pulled her arm before he could take it.

"Holding hands," he said, raising his eyebrow. "I can't hold your hand?" he was hurt.

She shook her head despite the fact how cute he looked in the snow. His pale, fair skin set nicely with the cold -rosy cheeks and a rosy nose.

All the light from his face vanished. He thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend now. They kissed more than once. "B-but we just kiss-ed and-

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Robin but it just happened out of nowhere. I don't know what to think," she shrugged.

"Oh," he cleared his throat. He was pale - but didn't she like him too? That was what Artemis said. "Well, I like you, Cass."

She blushed. "I know," she remained calm.

"And...does it mean that you...?"

She knew what he was implying. She shrugged. She did but she didn't want to admit it. He would tease her about it. "Possibly," she answered.

He could see through her indecisive response. "Admit it Cass," he smirked. This was a good day - a very good day indeed. "You like me."

She shook her head. She was blushing. He liked that shade on her - rosy pink.

"Don't deny it," he rasped. Somehow, out of the blue, they kissed each other again. Only for a moment though but this kiss...it left them more out of breath and hot. "How about a date then?" he offered rather than asking her.

"A date?"

"Yes, a date. A date is when two people-

"I know what a date is," she replied calmly, tracing her lips slightly.

"So...

"But you already know that I can't date."

"I know, but your mom said nothing about secretly dating," he smiled crookedly. "Come on, Cass. We like each other right?"

"Somewhat," she said dryly to tease him.

He frowned. He liked to tease her all the time but he didn't like it when she teased him with how she felt about him. Her feelings towards him was not a laughing matter. "You're not nice but I know that you do," he's leaning down, showing her his face. He slides his shades from his face and above his head to reveal his blue eyes to her. "Please?" he's begging on his knees and giving her a puppy dog pout.

She muttered. She thought his puppy dog pout was bad enough but to see his full puppy dog pout - with his eyes bare out for her - was even more irresistible. Cute. Why did he have to be so cute? She tried to look away but his eyes are eating her with sadness and desperation. "Robin-

"Please?" he was whispering. "Just one date, one little date, Cass." he says hopefully.

"Robin, you know the answer. Been telling you it since the beginning."

His eyes looked shiny.

"Fine," she sighed. Why did he make liking him such a chore?

He sprang up from the ground and hugged her. The feeling of being on top of the world was here again. "Thank you!" he squeezed her. "You won't regret this Cass!"

"You sure about that?"

He smirked. "I'm sure!" he swayed her around back and forth. He was laughing to himself, giddy still. "You'll have such a good time that you will want me even more."

"Let's see about that," she laughed. She was blushing harder. "Can you let me go? I think we better start walking to my house. My mom's probably wondering why I'm not here yet."

He released her without hesitation. "Oh," he mused. "About that..." his voice started to slur.

"About what?"

"It was a part of Batman and Diana's setup present."

She couldn't help but to feel awkward and pleased. "What?"

"You're mom's actually at the meeting-

"So..." she pieced everything together, sewing the fractured pieces. "So they lied to get us alone together?"

"Yep!" he chirped like a bird.

She raised her eyebrow. She couldn't believe it. She could see Batman being part of the plan since Robin told her stories of Batman's romantic past and reputation - but she couldn't see Diana being part of the plan. Diana - she loved Diana like a mixture of an older sister and second mother - but Diana was too serious. "Really? Diana was in on it?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Believe or not, she was."

"It's weird though, she's really protective of me."

"Yeah but in her words, the only person she wants with you to be with is me," he says with pride. "And it also helps that she's very fond of me. She practically raised me along with Batman - ever since I was nine years old." He took off his hat and put it on her head. "Hey, it's getting kind of chilly isn't it?" Before she could blink, she found herself already cloaked in his coat. "You know what I can go for?"

"Hot chocolate?" she smiled.

"Yep with big fluffy marshmallows. And chocolate chips too! You know you still owe me a hot chocolate day."

Hot chocolate day was an inside joke between the two of them. "No I don't."

He snickered in the way that made her shudder. "Yes you do and I do recall you even said so yourself."

"Well that was a long time ago."

"It doesn't matter. You still owe me a hot chocolate day."

* * *

**_Next Drabble to Come..._**

* * *

**A/N: Next drabble is "Hot Chocolate" (it'll show you guys what the hot chocolate day joke is." The next drabble is before Christmas  
**

**YEAH, VERY SCATTERED (DONE PURPOSELY) BUT I'LL DO MY BEST FOR YOU GUYS  
**


	5. Fifth Cup: Spoonful of Sugar

**A/N: This is the Hot Chocolate Day chapter except I change the title. :D**

**PRE-CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**Fifth Cup: Spoonful of Sugar**

***Pursuing and Hope**

* * *

**Dick is 15, Cassie is 14**

Cassie was sick.

So he wanted to make her feel better.

She was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He smiled and rushed to her. "HI!" he chimed with his hands behind his back. He was moving back and forth, smiling at her.

She looked up from her book and smiled back. "Hi."

Of course it wasn't the smile he wanted. It wasn't a "_I'm crazy about you too_" smile. It was rather "_I'm being nice so yeah" _smile.

But he was a Grayson.

And he wasn't going to give up.

Graysons never give up.

Ever.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting beside her.

She shrugged and moved an inch from him. "Okay." She pursed her lips and closed her book. She sounded so weak.

"Just okay?" he asked, doubting her response. He had to admit, she looked pretty bad. Her skin was oily and her eyes were puffy but he found her to be beautiful still. "You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." He handed her a box of tissue.

She took it and blew her nose. "No, I'm not," she said, keeping her voice intact. Her voice was sore he could tell by the way her voice sounded so swollen.

"Admit it," he said with a grin.

"Robin," she muttered.

He liked the way his name sounded from her mouth. His body instinctively scoot closer to her. Whatever he liked, he went close to. And he really liked her. A lot.

She scooted away from him. "I don't want you to get sick," she said but they both knew the real reason.

He doesn't let this discourage him though. He's Robin. Nothing gets him down. "Aw," he grinned. He decided to mess with her then. "Cassie likes me and cares about me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do," he nodded, smirking. He scooted so close that there wasn't any room for her to move to. The side of her thighs were already hitting the armrest. "Cute Cassie," he says in a loving and taunting tone. "Cute Cassie Caught a Cruel Cold," he said, emphasizing every C.

She was blushing now but she shrugs it off. "Always you and your word play." She looked pleased despite that she was frowning.

Oh, he's definitely feeling the aster. "I can't help it just like the way you can't help being so cute."

"Robin," she sighed and shook her head.

"Come on Cass. You like me too admit it. Why deny it?" _And then we can be together and love each other._

"You're delusional," she muttered but she had a tiny smile.

He wasn't sure if she was teasingly flirting or not but either way he didn't care. He knew that deep inside she was his. "I'm rather furiating."

"Wait what are you doing here anyways? I thought you and the others had to go undercover-

"I 'm not feeling well. I'm _sick_," he was struggling to hold down his laughter. "And so they thought it would be best for me to stay here too. _With you."_ He rested his head on the couch and started to chuckle."Funny, I suddenly feel better now." He mouthed to her, _I like you._

And she mouth back, _And I like food._

He laughed. He could always make her laugh even when she was being dry and bland with him. "That's what I like about you. You complete me."

She was always dry and closed when he spoke about the topic of wanting to be in a relationship with her but she wasn't like that at all though. She usually clung on to him and they were the best of buds - and partners in trolling. "I can't date."

"So you like me then?"

"I can't date."

He hated how she never answered the question. The worst part was that he couldn't tell if she did or not. "Well let's make that frown go upside down. Want some cheddar omelets? And know it's lunch and all but that's the only thing I can make-"

"That sounds good," her mood brightened altogether.

"Good. Cause that's the only thing I can make."

That made her smile.

And he smiled right back with joy. He loved it when he made her smile. He liked the way her eyes lit up and dimples were present in her smile. "Kay, go ahead with your reading while I fix it up."

To his disappointment, he burned the cheddar omelets. He threw the imperfect batch in the trash. The omelets have to be perfect for Cassie. He knew that his good intention was the reason of the reject omelets but he didn't care. The only thing he wished right now was that could cook better. Dick was a horrible cook. Alfred for years attempted to teach Dick but it was pointless. The only real thing Dick could cook was eggs and toast but right now he was failing. "Darn it!" he muttered. He threw the pan on the ground out of frustration. He didn't care that he ruined the tiled ground or his clothes.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked. He turned and found her standing in front of him. She had a blanket around her shoulders and her face was full of concern. "What was that sound earlier?"

"Nothing," he lied.

He was turning red. The kitchen smelled like burnt eggs and burnt toast - a horrible combination with raw eggs and raw bacon strips he had dropped on the floor. The bacon strips - he tried to make some for her - but the bacon oil and fat burned him so much that it caused his hand to react by flipping the bacon onto the ground. Horrible. He was surprised that the kitchen didn't set on fire. Disaster. There was no way for him to stay whelmed. The kitchen smelled horrible. Raw and burnt food intertwined. He knew that Cassie was bothered by the smell but she didn't say anything. _I think I love her more_, he thought, staring blankly at her.

"Oh," she said, going along with it. "Are the omelets ready?"

He started to pull at his shirt collar. "Oh about that..." he started to laugh uneasily. "I kind of burned them..."

"Well that's okay, I'll make some for us then." She headed to the fridge but he stopped her.

"About that..." his voice was cracking. "I kind of used all the eggs and burned all of them." Dick wanted to add: _And accidentally dropped some on the ground._

Her eyes widened. "Really? Conner and Megan just the other day bought five dozen eggs-

"And yeah," he frowned sheepishly. He felt so ashamed that he couldn't do something so simple for her. He bit onto his lip, trying to stop his lips from fidgeting. He wanted to run away and cry. _She probably thinks I'm idiot! I'm so stupid- why can't I make something so easy?! What's wrong with me! She'll never like me!_

"It's okay," she said, much to his surprise. He stared at her and analyzed her. She wasn't laughing or anything. She was just...just - she gave him a smile. Dick stopped thinking altogether. "I'm not that hungry anyways." She grabbed his hand and brought it close to her face. He had burn marks all over his hands. "You're hurt," her voice was soft.

"Nah," he said, pulling his hand away.

She grasped his hand again. "Yes you are," she sighed. "You have second degree burns."

He opened his mouth to tell her he was fine but he closed it. He suddenly realized that she was holding his hand - _his hand. _And she was worried. _For him. _ His heart started to beat wildly.

* * *

He was watching her apply cream on his hands. He bit his lip, feeling his hands getting sweaty from the contact. She looks unaffected by the fact and went on touching his hands. She shook her head and sighed. "You're never going to cook again, is that clear?" she sounded upset and sad at the same time.

"You know I was only trying to impress you."

She wrapped his hands with gauze and bandages. "I know," she bit her lip.

His eyes lowered. "You probably think I'm stupid."

"Yes," she muttered. She looked pale. Very pale. "Just don't do that again, okay?"

"Kay."

She moved back and rushed to the sink.

"Cassie are you okay?" he asked going to her.

She was throwing up and it didn't sound so good. She was throwing up a lot. He held her hair and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Cass," he whispered. He supported her, brushing her hair back from her forehead and mouth. He cupped his hand to gather water to help her rinse her mouth out. He rinsed her face as well with cold water. "Are you okay, Cass?" his voice was soft. His bandages were soaked but he didn't notice it. He was concerned for her and that was the only thing that mattered to him.

She took a step back. "Y-yeah," she breathed. "I just have a really bad headache right now."

He touched her head. "Maybe you should go back to sleep." He led her to the couch and helped her down. His bandages were still wet. "Want anything to drink?"

"That'll be nice."

"What do you want?"

"Hot ch- Water, water would be nice." She didn't want him to go through the trouble again of making her something.

He knew this but returned with a cup of hot chocolate. He sat down beside her and handed her the cup. "Here," he said. "Don't worry there's no blood or anything," he joked, wanting to make her laugh.

He succeeded. "Thank you," she said blowing her drink.

He wanted to hold her hand - hug her - just wrap his arms around her and hold her. He didn't like seeing her like this - so lifeless.

"It's good, thank you," she took a sip and settled it down on the table. She stared at the wall and became quiet.

He knew the reason why she was quiet. She was embarrassed for throwing up in front of him. "You know, it's normal, right?"

She turned and looked at him. "Yeah," she said, knowing what he was implying.

"I still think you're pretty."

"I didn't want to know that," she chuckled softly. She was touched by her words regardless. He touched her hair then. To his surprise, she placed her head on his shoulder. His heart was beating wildly again. She smelled so nice. He shifted slightly but adjusted in an instant. This...he could get used to this...yes..."Your hands are wet," she stated to him.

"I know." He didn't wanted to leave to change them though. He knew that this kind of contact with her would only be temporarily and he wanted to savor each little second like this.

"I'm tired," she whispered. He touched the back of her head. "Can you stay with me? Like this?" she yawned.

"Yeah," his voice was rigid. She must have been really tired for her to want him near her. Of course it wasn't like he was complaining.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"No problem," he smiled. _I love you that's why_, he wanted to add but he knew that it wasn't the time - yet.

"When you're sick, I'll stay with you, okay?" she yawned again. He liked what he heard. It was probably her headache getting to her but he liked what he heard. Very much. "I'll make you food - actually make you food," she teased. "And be there when you're throwing up and get you some hot chocolate."

"And just like this?" he asked, hopeful.

She knew what he meant - he wanted to rest his head on her shoulder when he was sick. "Yeah," she took a deep breath. Her eyelids were getting harder to keep open.

"Promise?" he asked. "That you will give me a Hot Chocolate day?"

"Yeah," her eyes were closed.

"Say it again," he grabbed a recorder from his pocket. She would forget soon and he was going to make sure that she wouldn't.

"I promise you a Hot Chocolate day."

Recorded.

She was asleep then. He moved her body into her arms and let her rest there. He was tired as well but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to savor the moments of having her with him. When he sure she was in a deep sleep...he stole a kiss.

Such a sweet memory it was.

Sweeter than sugar.

He stole a kiss from her.

On the lips.

He'll never let her know.

* * *

The others returned to the Cave and found the two fast asleep together.

"Aw," Megan squealed.

"Let's take a picture," Wally grinned. It was the perfect souvenir. He already had a camera in his hands. "I'm sure Rob' would like that very much."

* * *

_**Next Drabble to Come**_

* * *

**A/N: So next drabble is Post-Christmas and it's either their first date or something else.  
**

**So anyways, for a few updates; "Paperlove and Birds" and "What We Have is Enough" are put on hold due to the fact I have AP tests soon. They will be both updated in two weeks. However during the time, I'll be releasing drabbles (Cold Coffee)/ (Figure Eight)/(Innocent)/and some independent oneshots. Drabbles don't take too much of my time and I have to focus on my tests.  
**

**Hope you guys understand.**

**PLUS I MADE A ONESHOT STORY OF WONDERWING. IT'S CALLED "INTERVENTION". IT'S RATED M. FIRST M woo. PLEASE READ IT AND STUFF CUZ IT'S SUPER LONELY UNDER THE MATURE TAG. LOL**

**WOO. A few more drabbles and this story will be done :D**


	6. Sixth Cup: Dash of Cinnamon

**Sixth Cup: Dash of Cinnamon **

**Post Christmas**

***Monster in Disguise**

* * *

"I can't believe you caved in," Artemis joked.

Cassie blushed. She couldn't help it - the mistletoe, the snow, the beautiful lights - his rosy cheeks - his hair underneath a wool hat - it was difficult not to say no to him.

"After months of fighting it, you caved," Artemis continued with a laugh.

He was cute. Too cute.

"You know you made this harder on yourself right?"

"How did I do that?" Cassie laughed.

Artemis smirked. "You thought it was bad that he chased you around like a puppy but you're wrong. So wrong. It's worse since you're with him now."

Cassie laughed. "How so?"

"Since you're with him, it's going to go to his head. Before you guys were together, he knew what territory to go and what territory not to pass but now, he probably thinks he can do anything now. He's going to be more all over you and use that as an advantage."

Cassie laughed. "He's not an animal Artemis."

"Yes he is! He's a puppy!"

Puppy...that was how Cassie described his personality actually. A super hyper puppy that was cute but also annoying. "He's not," she said defensively.

"No you're right. When he's in a relationship, he isn't really a puppy, he's more of a dog. The first few dates he's a gentleman but as time goes by...he's...let's say he's _playful_...and _affectionate_..." Artemis' face was somewhat sinister.

Cassie gave Artemis a look of doubt.

"You don't believe me? Get passed those huge puppy dog eyes and smiles! Dude, he's going to cling on to your leg. He's very, _very_, better explain to him your boundaries before it gets out of hand."

"You're being ridiculous," she laughed harder.

Artemis smirked. "Am I?"

"He wouldn't do tha-

He attacked her out of nowhere with hug from the back. He wrapped his arm underneath her chest and brought her closer to him. "HI!" he chimed, giving her over a dozen quick pecks and kisses. She shudders, feeling her neck becoming moist from the kisses. He hugged her even tighter.

"H-hi," she chuckled, her cheeks red.

"See what did I tell ya?" Artemis smirked, crossing her arms. She glanced at the ongoing sight. Cassie was struggling to keep herself standing.

"What she's talking about Cass?" he asked. His speech is slurred and he's more hyper ever since he was in a relationship.

"Nothin-g," she giggled, feeling him gently nip a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Good." Robin unraveled himself and went to hug her in the front. He squeezed her - crushing her ribs unintentionally. "Missed you Cass." He leaned and kissed her on the lips sweetly. He kisses her face then - her hair - her head.

"I saw you like two hours ago," she chuckled.

"That is a long time to me!" he combated. He was serious, free from his mischievous smirk. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her again but this time he kissed her slower.

"Should I leave you guys alone..." Artemis waved her hand in front of them to bring them back to the physical world. Her eyes were glinted, amused by them. "Or should I drive you guys to the closest hotel?" she teased.

Dick and Cassie's face became flushed. They didn't say anything. They were too shy after Artemis' comment.

"I'll take that as a rain check," she winked at them. "So..." her voice trailed off. She gathered her satchel and saluted them. "See you guys later..." she grinned. She headed towards the door, waving goodbye.

"So...," Dick tried to hide his smile.

"So...," Cassie replied.

He grinned cheekily. "We're alone...what do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

He started to walk around dramatically, making fake thinking sounds. She knew he had something in mind but wanted to appear to her that he was thinking for a while. "I got it," he snapped. He turned to her to show her his full set of teeth. "We can play kissing games."

She raised her eyebrow, feeling her ears turn red. She did not expect him to say that at all. "Kissing games?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they're fun. The games are very simple too. You'll like it."

She shook her head. Playing kissing games...something about the name made her feel nervous. "I-I...uh...don't know about it." It sounded dirty, very very very verrrry dirty. They only been together for two weeks and they only had three dates so far. It was too early for something like that.

"It'll be fun," he presses his forehead against hers. His voice is innocent but she knows there's more to the game.

She knew by his voice that there was no way she could reject him. How could you? He made it impossible for anyone to say no.

She laughed uneasily. "I don't know about that."

"Well you like kissing me, don't you?"

Of course she did but she says the opposite to hit a nerve."Maybe," her tone is coy. That was what he get for teasing her after their first kiss.

"You do, admit it."

"No I don't."

"Liar." He snickered, giving her another kiss. "You do, very much do."

She shakes her head again.

"You like them," he says. He tilts her chin up and smiles, trying to convince her. He nodded and moves her face into a nod as well. "You so very much like them."

"I don't," she used all her strength to shake her head. He has a pretty good grip on her face. Sometimes she underestimated his strength due to his scrawny appearance. He's giving her a pout now - the pout that made it hard for her to say no. "I don't think we can do any game right now. I have to read a few chapters for English by tomorrow."

It was a downright lie but it was the only excuse she could think of at top of her head. It was partly true though except the due date was in two days time.

"Oh," he said. She was surprised that her lie had passed by Robin but she counted her blessings anyways. He released her face and found his way to her hand. "Well is it a lot?"

"Yeah, like three chapters." More like one chapter. "Each chapter is like twenty pages long." More like ten.

He shrugged, unaffected by it. "Well read first and then we can play," he gave her a wink.

* * *

To her dismay, they're in her room. They're on her bed - she was sitting up with a book in her hands - and he's right beside her. He was laying on his stomach, fumbling and messing with his holographic computer. He's humming to himself, waiting patiently for her to finish reading. She wasn't even reading the book. She was just staring blankly at the words, wondering how to avoid them engaging into kissing games. She knew that she wasn't ready especially since they haven't been together for a long time. She doesn't want to reject him though. She doesn't want to make him sad.

"Are you done?" he asked, pulling his interest away from his holographic computer.

"No."

"Okay, I'll just watch you read then."

Her heart skipped a beat.

Him watching her... it made her feel guilty for lying to him. Her heart is beating rapidly now. And she was trembling from guilt. She's trying to make herself appear that she was reading in order to get pass his radar. She released a tiny squeal when he kissed her on the cheek out of nowhere.

She turned and looked at him. He gave her a lazy, lopsided smile. He seemed to be proud of himself that he scared her. She slammed her book down on the bed out of spite. "Why did you do that?" she asked. Her tone was pitched - she was never good at hiding her emotions.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend while she reads?" he asked. He looked confused and disappointed by her reaction.

"No."

He started to grin. "Why?"

She remembers now how much he annoyed her and she wonders why she agreed to be his girlfriend. She wonders why she even agreed to go on a date with him. He's incompetent, smug, and full of himself.

"Because I can't concentrate," she replied calmly. "It makes me distracted -"

He grinned more. He leaned closer to her and sat up slightly to steal a kiss on her cheek. "Awww," he snickered to her skin. "Do I get Cute Cuddly Cassie 'tracted?"

She was turning red now.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "You can tell me, Cass. Do I get you 'tracted?" he was teasing her now. He peppered kisses all over her face. "Do I, Cass? Do I?" he howled with laughter. "Do I get you 'tracted?"

"No," she could barely get the words out when he's kissing her on the lips.

"Yes I do. I get you 'tracted." His hands are stroking her shoulders again."Tell me. Tell me. I want to hear it."

"No."

He ignored her response and went on with his taunting. "Tell me what about me exactly that gets you 'tracted?"

"Stop it," she muttered. He's rocking her in his arms, his lips dominating her. His lips are soft, slightly dry, but they're warm. Sweet tasting. Unlike anything she had experienced.

"Tell me," he whispered in her ear. "Is it my good looks?" he ran his tongue on her earlobe. She became frozen. He had never done that before but he does it so naturally. "Is it my charm?" he nibbled on her ear gently. "Is it my quick wit?" he kissed the sensitive spot behind or ear. She bit onto her lip to prevent any sound from escaping. "Or is it everything about me?"

She remembered how much she hated his overconfidence. "Stop it."

"Since I get you tracted, there's no point of you reading then. Come on," he whispered, urging her. "Let's play. Let's play," his speech was slurred. He looks different now...somewhat...intimidating. He doesn't have a face of an eager child but a face of mischief.

"I have to read," she was blushing.

"You can always read short summaries online."

"Yeah but-

"But what?" he said as he kissed her on the lips again.

Again.

Again.

And again.

She was sure his touches were going to leave a bruise on her. The way he kisses her is powerful -his kisses still lingered even as the time passed.

His fingers are in her hair now and she was settled in between his legs. "Come on," he gave her a smile. "Let's play."

"No."

"You like me don't you?"

"N-no," she couldn't even let those words flow smoothly.

He smirked, satisfied by the frustrated look on her face. "You do."

"I-I don't." She moves out of his hold.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't," she's being stubborn again but she didn't care. "No I -

He snaked his hands around her waist and pulls her in. "Well then," he's holding her tighter now. "Let me convince you then. Let's play Cass. Let's play a kissing a game."

"I don't want to play!-

He snickered. "But we have been playing for like five minutes already"

"Wait what?" It made sense to her then - the game was kissing her and teasing her alongside. She thought it would be something dirty and it scared her half to death. That freaking troll. Her eyes narrowed. "You're mean."

"Everything's a game me," he grinned, releasing her. He kissed her again. "But you love me right?" he whispered.

"Maybe," she smirked.

He frowned, his face serious. "I don't like Breaking Robin's Heart Game at all."

She kissed him. "I know."

* * *

_**Next Drabble to Come...**_

* * *

**A/N: THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE :D****  
**

**WOO**


	7. Seventh Cup: Bitterness

**Seventh cup: Bitterness**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

**Present:**

"Do you remember?" he asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Remember what?"she found his pulse and kissed it.

They were naked and she was nestled in his arms. He closed his eyes and let his hands touch her chest. He kissed her forehead and lovingly he whispered to her, "The first time we slept together."

* * *

**Flashback, Cassie is 16 and Dick is 17:  
**

He drummed his fingers on the table.

Tap.

Tap.

He wasn't even breathing.

He was shaking, his mind lost within his thoughts.

"It's going to be oka-

"She's been in a coma for two weeks!" he screamed at Bruce.

Bruce remained calm. "Lower your voice," he said, unchanged by Dick's outburst.

"No!" he was indigent and screamed louder out of spite. "She's still in a coma!" he stood up and threw his chair to the ground. He was mad at himself that he couldn't save her from getting hit. If he did, they wouldn't be in this situation.

"Robin," he said underneath his breath. "Pick up the chair right now and sit down."

"No!" he screamed even louder. He kicked the chair's legs right off. He didn't care how he was acting. It was all his fault. If he could have saved her she wouldn't be under medical care. He broke out in tears. "What if she doesn't make it?" he sobbed. "What if she doesn't?"

"We have to wait," Bruce said reasonably.

Just for once, he wished Bruce would show some emotion, some concern , to show that he cared.

"It's going to be okay," Bruce gripped him by the wrist. "She's under the best care and M'gann and the others are doing their best to heal her."

"How do you know?" he shook his head "People die all the time."

"All you can do is hope."

Dick bursted out in tears.

* * *

_**To be Continued...  
**_


	8. Last Cup

**Last cup: Bitterness PT II  
**

* * *

**Part 2  
**

* * *

**Present:**

_"Do you remember?" he asked, running her fingers through her hair._

_"Remember what?"she found his pulse and kissed it._

_They were naked and she was nestled in his arms. He closed his eyes and let his hands touch her chest. He kissed her forehead and lovingly he whispered to her, "The first time we slept together."_

* * *

**Flashback, Cassie is 16 and Dick is 17:  
**

Last Cup: Bitterness Pt 2

Several days later.

He rushed to her and planted kisses all over her face. She moved back and blankly stared at him. "I missed you so much," he whispered to her. "I couldn't imagine my life without you," he smiled, his hand tracing over her lips.

"Who are you?" she asked shifting away from him. She wasn't joking. She was serious and she was terrified and confused. He could see tears streaming from her face.

His heart fell. He swallowed hard. "I'm-I'm," his throat was burning. "I'm-I'm Di-ck and I'm your boyfriend," he said calmly.

She looked around at the people surrounding them. "Is he my boyfriend?" she asked with disbelief.

They all nodded.

She blinked several times. "How long have we've been together?" she asked him.

"A long time, almost two years."

She went pale.

Dick turned to the others. "Can you give us some time to talk?" Before he could blink, they left. He didn't even have to argue. They knew when they had to give him space.

He faced her, staring into her blue eyes - his blue eyes - his girl. His. "You don't remember do you?" his lips were twitching.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Do you know who you are?" he asked. He reached for her hand but she pulled away.

Her face started crack and she started to cry. "No," her voice is soft.

"You're Cassie," he could feel his mouth curving into a smile from saying her name. "And you're strong, kind, brave, and so beautiful. You're the sweetest person I know. And I love you. And you love me." He touched her cheek and wiped the tears from her face. "Now," he said softly. "Don't cry."

"I-I don't k-now who I-I am," she sobbed. She hugged her legs together protectively. "I-I don't k-now who any-one is. I didn't even know who was my mother or father or wh-o I am."

He stole a kiss before he could stop her but he wished she did because he made her cry even more. "Well," his tone was gentle. He could feel himself breaking but he went on. "I'm going to help you remember. Don't be scared. I will be here for you, I promise. I won't leave you."

Weeks passed and, slowly, she gained her memories but her connection with Dick was strained. She tried desperately to love him but she couldn't. He was a stranger to her and the more people pushed her to him, the more she isolated herself.

He was careful with her. He didn't want to scare her, so he was just there by her side. Each day he would bring items and show them to her in hope she would remember her feelings for him. But, nothing worked. Nothing clicked in her mind. She just stared at each object with confusion.

"I'm so afraid," he whispered to her. He slid a ring on her finger and moved back to give her space. It was the ring he had gotten her on their one month anniversary. "That you won't remember me."

"I want to, honestly I do," she stared at the ring. He seemed to be like a nice person but she felt nothing with him.

"And if you don't remember me...you won't love me," he swallowed. It took him a long time to win her affection and to do it all over for the second time, he didn't know if she would fall for him again. Having her love him was a oneshot, one in a million. "I'm so afraid because I love you, Cass. I can't imagine living when you don't love me."

"Please," tears started to run down her cheeks. "Don't say those things. It makes me feel so angry and sad with myself that I can't remember-

He frowned. She was trying, she was really trying but nothing seemed to work. "I didn't intend to make you feel that way, you know that, right?"

She shook her head. "No," she cried even more.

"It's okay," he coaxed her. "It's okay."

She slid the ring and put it in his hand. She curled his fingers inwards to grasp it. "Maybe...we should break up. It isn't fair for you to be with me when I don't remember anything. It isn't fair for you-

"I don't want anyone else."

"I need some time with myself and maybe it would be best-

"That we're broken up?" his voice cracked. "I don't want to break up."

"I'm so confused Dick. And your stories- your words - it makes it worse. Everyone's throwing things at me so I can remember but I can't. T-her-e's so much pressure and I j-just can't take it," she curled her hands into fists. She was trembling now, unable to control herself. "And I need some time on my own - without you."

He wanted to fight for her but something inside of him didn't.

She needed time for herself.

* * *

He didn't know how it happened, but she was in his bed, underneath him. He was silent, staring at her. He didn't ask her many questions to why she was here and he didn't protest. To have her, in this intimate manner - it meant so much to him. He stroked her hair and kissed her.

"I still don't remember," she whispered to him. "But...I want to be in your arms right now."

"That's all I need to know," he said as he kissed her. "That you're trying," he murmured. He kissed her neck for the first the time. She shudders when he does and he likes it so he keeps kissing her at her throat - her pulse. Beating - moving - her pulse seemed to respond to him. "Is this okay?" he rasped, kissing her shoulder.

"Yeah. It feels good," her voice is soft. She was blushing and he wanted to just kiss her all over - whisper to her - tell her he loved her.

"Good," he nodded. "Can I...can I kiss you?" his voice cracked. It seemed foolish to ask but he wasn't sure what she was comfortable with or how much she would allow him. She nodded. She was still - like a doll - but a very beautiful doll. He kissed her regardless - he missed this - holding her - kissing her - the closeness of it all- he missed her so much. "If I kissed you more softly...would you kiss back?" He planted a soft, feathery kiss on her jawbone. He kissed her again with less movement, letting his lips warm on her skin. "And if I hold you like this" - he positioned her on his chest. He stroked her hair and gave her a smile. "Would you love me again?"

She was silent. She opened her mouth and the words that escaped her lips were, "Why do you have to be so sweet?" Out of curiosity, her hand grazed his chest.

He laughed. "Because you're sweet. So sweet."

* * *

**Present**

"And somehow we ended up sleeping together," she finished summarizing to him. She blinked several times and blushed. It came out of nowhere really and the both of them didn't know what they were thinking at the time but they slept with each other. There was nothing they could do about it and it led to them sleeping together frequently to this day. She blushed furiously from the memory of waking up naked in the early morning for the first time, with him staring at her with a goofy expression of his.

He smirked. "It was great though."

"I still can't believe I let you touch me."

"Well!" he said lazily, unaffected by her tone. "I kept asking you if you were sure before I did."

She laughed. "I'm aware but I still can't believe it-

"Do you think...do you think that you will forget me again?" he swallowed hard. He placed his hand on her heart and listened intently to her heart beating. He still couldn't believe that she regained her memory only a few weeks ago. It still felt surreal and yet it could all be taken away again.

"No," she squeezed on his wrist.

He frowned. "You don't know for sure - it can happen agai-

"We don't know what's going to happen. No one does but I won't forget you, Dick." She pulled him into an embrace. "How can I?" she chuckled to herself. "You're a big part of my life- much to my dismay but I am crazy about you the way you're crazy about me. And I know you would do everything in your will to make sure I don't."

She brought a smile upon his face. "Well, if you do lose your memories again, don't let it happen any time soon. I just got you back and I want to spend all my time with you."

She chuckled and leaned forward to kiss his nose. "I know because you won't let me get out of your bed even though you know that I have to go home." She shook her head at him and laughed.

"But you love me," he grinned.

"Do I even have to say it?"

"No," he said as he kissed her face.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**A/N: For people that loved "Figure Eight" and "Intervention" check out my lastest M rated wonderwing fic, "Birthday". It's going to be a three part oneshot.**


End file.
